This invention relates to jewelry and the manufacture thereof and more particularly to a new method for making fingerprint jewelry.
Although the process of making jewelry is well known and has been in existence for a long time, a method of effectively and efficiently obtaining impressions of digits such as fingerprints, so as to form fingerprint jewelry has not been perfected. Amongst the pertinent prior patented inventions is U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,156 by Banks et al., dated Apr. 2, 1985, which teaches a method for casting teeth marks in wax. Although the method disclosed in Banks utilizes wax, the process cannot be used to make fingerprint jewelry since a proper impression could not be made of the fingerprint. U.S. Pat. No. 964,499 by Delabarre, dated July 19, 1910, teaches a method of making fingerprint jewelry merely for identification purposes. However, the Delabarre method involves the use of molds to obtain impressions, but would not be effective in obtaining proper fingerprint impressions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,631 by Esser, III, dated Sept. 24, 1985, discloses different shaped jewelry but does not involve a method or process in making fingerprint jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,552 by Samis, dated Mar. 10, 1981, teaches an automated inscribing system for identification purposes, but does not involve the process of making fingerprint jewelry.
Contrary to the inventions and prior art, the present invention utilizes a method which employs a novel sprue that serves as a combination wax cutter and impression plate in which the wax is heated by a heat lamp or similar means so that that surface of the wax melts slightly to allow a proper fingerprint impression to be made. Once the impression is made the wax impression can be placed in gold or other metal jewelry by a standard jewelry casting means.